


The plan (and other things that went horribly wrong)

by owoojin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I was forced to do this, M/M, Someone help, anyway enjoy this shitfish, baekhyun is a confident gay, but then again my tags aren't really trust worthy, can be triggering but if you read the tags you should know not to read it, can i just enjoy my holidays?, crush sucks, fuck you carter, hes actually kind of slut in this, i should continue the real tags, jk no heteros, just realised all the tags im adding have nothing to do with the actual story, lets continue with the real tags, masturbation occurs?, oh no not the straights, oh that's right. tags, only gays, some of exo is there, this is my first fic so i'm not that good at tagging, why don't you write a fanfiction they said it will be fun they said, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoojin/pseuds/owoojin
Summary: Baekhyun just really wants Chanyeol to fuck him, but his plan does not go the way he wants...





	The plan (and other things that went horribly wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I was forced to do this (thanks Carter) fun times ;)… - Scotty

Baekhyun was just a sexually frustrated adult. What’s wrong with that? He lived together with seven other well-built and beautiful young men, who wouldn’t be turned on every day watching them dance with their amazingly toned chests and strong thighs. Especially Chanyeol. God wasn’t he a full-course meal, no wonder he was a visual. Baekhyun couldn’t help thinking about being fucked by him. Sure, he’d fooled around with other members before, but Chanyeol had always been invested in his career in his music.  
So there he was, ogling at Chanyeol’s adorable smile as he laughed at something one of the other members said. Ok, this must end now. He can’t spend the rest of his life living with that very handsome man and not even try to fuck him. After all, it was just some harmless sex, something to relieve frustration, so he can focus on his job more. They were adults, they could handle this maturely without it going sideways, it’s not going to ruin their relationship forever, right? A plan started forming inside his head, one involving seduction, jealousy and of course, a good fuck. The plan would begin tonight, when Chanyeol went for his shower.

++++

It was time. Chanyeol had just gotten in the shower and now the plan was in action. Step one was to make him want Baekhyun, by getting in the shower with him and showing off his sexy body, and maybe some accidental touches in just the right places. He already knew Chanyeol would be used to the older intruding on his shower time as it was a regular thing, as Baekhyun believed it brought them closer together (this was on knowing brothers look it up this shit is real) and mentioned that Sehun had the biggest dick, obviously to make Chanyeol jealous. (the first bit happened too believe it or not).   
Baekhyun made his way to over to the bathroom entrance when he heard the shower start running and saw that it locked. “What the fuck…” cursing at his misfortune. He headed to the kitchen to retrieve some chopsticks to turn the lock with. After returning and picking at the lock for five minutes heard the faint click that signified he had successfully completed his task and stood back up to open the door. The second the door swung open, it revealed a giant standing at the door Baekhyun had broken a nail to open. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and sighed. “Baekhyun what are you doing?” Chanyeol spoke in that deliciously deep voice.  
“I could ask the same about you” Baekhyun retorted.  
Chanyeol let out another sigh and that’s when he realised his plan had failed. Abort, abort, abort. His mind screamed, he knew he had to act quickly. “Oh,” he breathed sensually, “It seems I dropped something…” he said as he naughtily lowered to the ground slowly to pick up the chopsticks that he had dropped earlier. How could Chanyeol resist this? How could he stop himself form ravishing his sinfully plump lips and smooth neck, his thick thighs and round cheeks- “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol interrupted his thoughts to say, clearly annoyed. “Go home”   
Baekhyun was shocked that his plan had backfired. “But I live here”   
“Well then fuck off I want to get dressed” he replied, his face bored with the conversation.  
Baekhyun surrendered at last, leaving Chanyeol to skulk back to his room. His mind raced as he replayed the scene from earlier in his head. What had gone wrong? Why hadn’t Chanyeol fallen for him? He had imagined Chanyeol standing in the shower, reaching for the nob to turn it on when suddenly Baekhyun burst through the door, towel around his naked body, Chanyeol staring, frozen to the spot as Baekhyun slowly unwrapped the towel and let it float to the ground, revealing his beautiful body and soft, pale, white flesh, looking like a canvas ready to be painted and Chanyeol was that painter. The younger would then step closer to him and trail his thick fingers up his body to his face and caress his smooth cheek softly and then pull him in for a long, passionate drawn out kiss that would then involve rough fucking that take them into the night. Baekhyun just wanted Chanyeol, and nothing less.

++++

After his failed operation yesterday, Baekhyun was determined to complete the next point in the plan. Step two, make Chanyeol jealous this step would be much harder considering the first step failed, but Baekhyun was more determined than ever to make Chanyeol fall for him.   
The first part was easy: get Sehun to “do stuff” with him. Baekhyun knew Sehun always wanted to hang with his sexy hyung, he knew that he was irresistible (but apparently not to Chanyeol) and so he went off in search of the maknae. He spotted Sehun lazing around on the couch an earphone in each ear, scrolling on his phone. “Oh Sehunnie~” Baekhyun sang, as he positioned himself, so he was next to Sehun crouching on the ground, while placing his chin on the younger’s arm. Sehun looked over at Baekhyun but didn’t move, used to his shenanigans. “I need your help.” Baekhyun spoke slowly trying to appear small on Sehun’s arm. “What do you want, can you not see I’m busy?” Sehun spoke back annoyed by Baekhyun’s intrusion. Baekhyun huffed at this and clambered on top of Sehun and straddling the taller’s hips. “Please baby? I need to make Chanyeol jealous…” Baekhyun whispered as he trailed his fingers up Sehun’s toned chest. Sehun accepted the offer, not because of Baekhyun sucking roughly on his neck, but because he likes to take any chance he can at ruining the lives of his hyungs.

++++

By now, Baekhyun felt like it was no secret that he was a bit of a slut, he’d actually had sex with most of the members by now, except Park Chanyeol. God was he amazing, that body of his had Baekhyun almost orgasming at the thought, he wanted Chanyeol so bad. He hoped that if he saw him making out with Sehun, that it might make him see what he’s missing out on.   
Sehun was on the couch again, upright, with Baekhyun at the other end. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol would be coming in to watch his favourite show that started in about five minutes. That gave Baekhyun plenty of time to setup with Sehun. Oh boy was he going to have a show for Chanyeol, just not the one that he had in mind.  
Baekhyun scooted closer to Sehun and took his phone out of his hands and placed it on the coffee table opposite, he placed his palm on Sehun’s cheek, so he could turn his head and place a sweet kiss on his lips. Baekhyun continued to place small kisses on Sehun’s face until they got longer, deeper, rougher. Baekhyun swung his leg over Sehun’s side and shifted onto the younger’s lap, whose arms slid up Baekhyun’s thighs to his waist. Baekhyun arched his back and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck as the younger’s mouth detached from his and started pressing kisses to his jaw and then down to his neck. When Baekhyun heard footsteps down the hall, he twisted his fingers into Sehun’s smooth hair and yanked his head up to connect their lips once more. Baekhyun quickly slipped his hands down to Sehun’s shirt, where he expertly undid each one until he could pull it off then ran his hands down from his chest towards the younger’s large clothed member. He wasn’t lying when he said he was big. He continued to rub his crotch slowly as he heard the footsteps reach the room. Not turning around to see who it was, Baekhyun continued the make-out session, slowly undoing the fly on Sehun’s tight jeans. He the pulled out his member without pulling down his pants and slowly pumps it in his delicate hands. This continued until they heard the footsteps leave.   
Baekhyun jumped of Sehun and pushed him away, leaving him half naked with a very awkward boner, and ran towards the kitchen where he heard the footsteps head towards. Baekhyun hid behind the corner peeking into the kitchen. “Baekhyun and was at it again out on the couch” said a voice, that was to his dismay not Chanyeol. “I should tell the others,” Jongin spoke again.  
“Just leave them” replied Kyungsoo, who was focused on his cooking, “Dinner’s almost ready, if they starve it’s not our fault”   
“But we do that all the time too, don’t we?” Kyungsoo choked when he heard the younger’s reply.  
“At least we have the decency to keep ourselves private” he shot back, giving the him an undecipherable look. Jongin stepped closer to his hyung, his head down, and lifted his lips to whisper into his ear. “Maybe just this once we can go a bit wild?” He stops to lean down to Kyungsoo to give him a soft kiss on his lips. Jongin moved closer to the older until he was pinned against the bench, Kyungsoo’s arms clung onto his neck as Jongin’s hands snaked around his thighs to lift him onto the bench as the making out became rougher.   
Baekhyun continued to watch until he heard someone walk up behind him. “Baekhyun what are you doing?” Chanyeol said lowly.   
“Oh, what? Nothing, just chilling, waiting for dinner… Kyungsoo’s taking forever with the meat, and you know Daddy needs his meat-”  
“Can you stop meddling in other people’s lives for once!” Baekhyun was taken aback by Chanyeol’s words, he’d never spoken to him like that before. “Oh” Baekhyun said softly as tears began to glisten in his eyes. “I guess I’ll go…” and with that, Baekhyun slipped behind Chanyeol to walk towards his room. When he thought he was out of sight, he ran, he had to hide before anyone saw his weakness.   
Little did he know, that a certain someone was watching him flee.

++++  
Baekhyun wakes up at three thirty the next morning. His eyes are puffy and red from the tears that fell last night. How could Chanyeol do this to him? How could he speak to him like that when he had done nothing wrong? It didn’t make any sense. Baekhyun began to realise that Chanyeol would never understand how he felt, that he wanted Chanyeol more than for just sex, he liked Chanyeol. There, he said it, he didn’t want the younger for a meaningless fuck, but for an actual relationship. He wanted Chanyeol to hold him, to smile at him, to kiss him, but he knew now that Chanyeol would never see him that way. And so, he came up with a new plan, one involving seduction, sex and heartbreak, and he would make sure Chanyeol was under his control.

++++

Baekhyun was sitting alone at the dining table as the other members drank in the living room. Baekhyun refused to drink with the other members, because he did not want to be around Chanyeol. He'd be a fool if he didn't notice Chanyeol's quick glances in his direction, bu Baekhyun refused to make eye contact with the younger, he wasn't worth the time. After about ten minutes, Baekhyun decided to make his move. He slowly paced towards Chanyeol's direction, deliberately swaying his hips and sat down right next to him, their thighs touching closely.   
Chanyeol, who was quite tipsy at this point, looked straight at Baekhyun and blushed furiously, confused by what had happened. Baekhyun had a look of boredom on his face as he placed his hand on Chanyeol's large thigh, awfully close to his crotch. Baekhyun started to move his hand back and forth along his leg slowly, gently caressing his thigh. While everyone was focused on the television, Baekhyun stood up and sat right down on the bigger man's growing member. Baekhyun intentionally squirmed on his lap until finally settling down with his legs spread wide, not bothering to hide his own boner. After another ten minutes Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's painfully erect member rubbing against his ass. Chanyeol, who was extremely flustered by Baekhyun's actions, had his hands rest on the smaller's thighs. Baekhyun could tell that Chanyeol was trying not to bring the attention of the other members to them, as they normally did this kind of skinship. Baekhyun turned his head and placed his lips next to Chanyeol's ear. "I'm going to go somewhere private"(italics, I don't have word) Getting off the elder, he walked out and into his bedroom where he closed the door.  
He took of his shirt and pants, then finally his underwear. He slowly began to tease himself, rubbing the slit on the end of his shaft, his hands covered his cock as he began to slowly pump himself, small whimpers leaving his lips. When he was ready, he sucked on two of his fingers before putting one into his tight hole. He moaned at the feeling of his own tightness and began to slowly slide in more until he had four of his small fingers buried inside himself. The hand that was working his penis went faster until he could feel the orgasm building up inside himself. His moans become erratic, he moaned Chanyeol's name over and over, "Chanyeol, Chan... Yeol, oh fuck Chanyeol, you're so good... Ah fuck!" Baekhyun screamed as he cummed. He laid there, panting on his bed, covered his own cum as he came down from his high. Baekhyun was all too aware that Chanyeol had opened his door and watched as he touched himself, after all it was his plan. The first stage was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so first part done, will probably only have two parts but like eh  
> Pls supports i have no life outside of kpop


End file.
